


[podfic] Turning Away

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must likewise do honor, to my father and forefathers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Turning Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turning Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744) by [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox). 



> Chag sameach again, the_dragongirl! I hope this ficlet pleases, and I hope you know that in my head Sara finds a nice Jewish girl to love and exercises great power in the court of the Valide Sultan. And she and Tenzing are fond memories for each other.

 

Title: Turning Away

Length: 2:03

File Size/Type: 2.5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire download/streaming link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q96m7p2ba8a7cw9/Turning_Away.mp3)


End file.
